The technology relates to a vehicle display device mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile.
Various proposals have been put forward for display devices in vehicles such as automobiles. The display devices recognize environment forward of a vehicle using various kinds of periphery recognition units, and display an image including information on, for example but not limited to, a lane shape and an obstacle.
Use of such display devices makes it possible for an occupant of the vehicle to acquire more information than as obtained visually by the occupant himself or herself. The display devices are therefore useful, not only as a driving assistant when the occupant drives the vehicle as a driver, but also for purposes of the occupant's supervision of validity of an automatic operation control in automatic operation of the vehicle.
As an example of existing techniques regarding such display devices, Japanese Patent (JP-B) No. 5177105 makes a proposal for a display device that provides image display for assistance with vehicle operation. The display device displays an image that allows for comparison of an ideal traveling locus when the vehicle is traveling along a curve ahead, with a predicted traveling locus when the vehicle is traveling along the curve ahead at a current speed. In this case, the ideal traveling locus and the predicted traveling locus are selected from a plurality of kinds of locus shape patterns stored in advance. The plurality of kinds of the locus shape patterns has different radii of curves from one another.